Easy Witches
by majoramiruddin
Summary: Three Witches transported to the our world's Second World War England to the airfield the 506th PIR are preparing for D-Day in just a few days, enough said. Rated M for all the gory stuff. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Easy Witches

Hello again everyone, this is Major Amiruddin once again and I have another Strike Witches crossover. This time it will be with Band of Brothers. Let's see what happens when three witches get warped from their world and get thrown into Band of Brothers' world just days before D-Day. These witches, two of which, you would have seen from my previous story, The Strike Witches' Operation Overlord while another will be a new OC. There might be relationships and I have narrowed the possible male candidates, Winters, Nixon, Luz, Perconte, Guarnere or Lipton. These are the following witches:

1) Amelia Samantha Patton

a) Date of Birth: 15th February 1928

b) Age: 16 (Witches World [WW]), 16-17 (Band of Brothers World [BBW])

c) Nationality: Liberion (WW) American _Fake_ (BBW)

d) Rank:

i) Witches World:

(1) Captain

ii) Band of Brothers' World:

(1) Sergeant, Prior D-Day

(2) 2nd Lieutenant (Post-Battle for Carentan)

(3) 1st Lieutenant (Operation Market Garden)

(4) Lieutenant (Battle of the Bulge)

e) Strikers: M4A3E8 "Easy Eight" Sherman

f) Armament: 76.2 mm M1A1 Cannon

g) Weapon:

i) Primary: M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle

ii) Secondary: M9 Bazooka

iii) Sidearm:

(1) Colt Single Action Army Revolver "Peacemaker" (brought over from WW)

(2) S&W Model 27 .357 (brought over from WW)

h) Decorations:

i) Witches World:

(1) Distinguished Service Cross

(2) Silver Star

(3) Purple Heart

(4) Military Cross

(5) Iron Cross 2nd Class

(6) Croix de Guerre

ii) Band of Brothers' World:

(1) Distinguished Service Medal

(2) Silver Star

(3) Purple Heart (Thrice)

i) Magic ability: Hurricane

j) Familiar: Dalmatian

k) Family:

i) George Smith Patton Jr (Father)

ii) Beatrice Smith (Sister)

iii) Ruth Ellen Patton Totten (Brother)

iv) George Patton IV (Brother) [Spoiler: will feature in Kantai Witches]

v) Georgina Patton III (Sister) [Spoiler: will feature in Kantai Witches]

l) Nickname:

i) Miss Patton

ii) Patty

iii) Bloody Guts

iv) Windy

v) Gunny

vi) Amy (Special)

2) Angela Michelle Rommel

a) Date of Birth: 3rd April 1928

b) Age: 16 (WW), 16-17 (BBW)

c) Nationality: Karlslander (WW), American _Fake _(BBW)

d) Rank:

i) Witches World:

(1) Captain (WW)

ii) Band of Brothers' World:

(1) Private, Prior D-Day

(2) Corporal, Battle for Carentan

(3) Sergeant, Operation Market Garden

(4) 1st Lieutenant, Battle of the Bulge

e) Strikers: Panther Ausf D.2

f) Armament: 75 mm KwK 42 L/70

g) Weapon:

i) Primary:

(1) M1 Carbine (Given prior D-Day)

(2) MG42 (Acquired)

ii) Secondary:

(1) M3 Grease Gun (Given prior D-Day)

(2) MP40 (Acquired)

iii) Sidearm:

(1) Model 08 Luger (brought over from WW, swapped for M1911)

(2) Colt M1911 A1 (swapped Luger for)

h) Decorations:

i) Witches World:

(1) Iron Cross 1st Class

(2) 1939 Wound Badge

(3) Distinguished Service Medal

(4) Military Cross

(5) Croix de Guerre

ii) Band of Brothers World:

(1) Silver Star

(2) Purple Heart (Twice)

i) Magic Ability: Thunder

j) Familiar: Desert Fox

k) Family:

i) Erwin Johannes Eugen Rommel (Father)

ii) Manfred Rommel (Brother)

iii) Erica Braun Rommel (Sister) [Spoiler: will feature in Kantai Witches]

l) Nickname:

i) Kraut

ii) Jerry

iii) Angel

iv) Rommel

v) Foxy

vi) Anny (Special)

3) Alison Law Montgomery

a) Date of Birth: 24th January 1928

b) Age: 16 (WW), 16-17 (BBW)

c) Nationality: Britannian (WW), American_ Fake_ (BBW)

d) Rank:

i) Witches World:

(1) Captain

ii) Band of Brothers' World:

(1) Sergeant, Prior D-Day

(2) 1st Sergeant, Action at Brécourt

(3) 2nd Lieutenant, Operation Market Garden

(4) 1st Lieutenant, Battle for Bastogne

(5) Lieutenant, Action at Haguenau

e) Strikers: A43 Infantry Tank Black Prince

f) Armament: 17-pdr OQF gun

g) Weapon:

i) Primary:

(1) M1 Garand (Given prior D-Day)

ii) Secondary:

(1) M1A1 Thompson (Given prior D-Day)

iii) Sidearm:

(1) Enfield Revolver Model No.2 Mk 1 (brought from WW, lost on D-Day, recovered on the same day)

(2) Colt M1911 (Replacement but continue to carry around just in case)

h) Decorations:

i) Witches World:

(1) Victoria Cross

(2) Distinguished Service Order

(3) Military Cross

(4) Silver Star

(5) Iron Cross 2nd Class

(6) Croix de Guerre

ii) Band of Brothers World:

(1) Silver Star

(2) Purple Heart

i) Magic Ability: Healing Magic

j) Familiar: Lion

k) Family:

i) Bernard Law Montgomery (Father)

ii) Elizabeth Carver (Mother)

iii) David Montgomery (Brother)

iv) Elizabeth Beatrice Montgomery (Sister) [Spoiler: will feature in Kantai Witches]

v) Wilma Beatrice Montgomery (Sister) [Spoiler: will feature in Kantai Witches]

l) Nickname:

i) Brit

ii) Monty

iii) Teaholic

iv) Sniper

v) Ally (Special)

These are the stats of the girls. Yes they are the North African Big Three (Patton, Rommel and Montgomery). Now we will see how these girls handle the REAL Second World War. As you have seen, I have spoilers for the Kantai Witches. 'Nough said, here is a sneak peak:

SNEAK PEAK:

_"Seven okay" Alison shouted_

_"Eight is all good" Angela barked._

_I didn't hear the ninth guy but I heard the last, who I now think is Buck. Then I saw the red light switch to green and I saw a figure leap out the door. Soon everyone in front of me jumped. I ran to the door._

_"Don't forget you cannon, Amelia" The guy behind me said._

_"I won't" I said as I grabbed my tank gun before I stood at the door. I didn't stop to think as there were guys behind me so I just jumped…_

I hope you will enjoy this as much as I will, writing this.

NOTE: I might delay this story every now and then as I have a number of stories already at hand, namely "Kantai Witches", "The Encounter Africa Aces", "The Encounter Reunited Unexpectedly", "Hetalia: Indian Ocean Nations Join the War" and some other more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Transition to Another.

Witches World

June 1944

Sky over English Channel

In a lone C47 Skytrain or as the Britannians liked to call it Dakota that flying towards Europe where a war against an alien race called the neuroi was raging, were three ace tank witches. They had worked together ever since they met up in the sand dunes of North Africa in 1942. They have formed a bond that is only created during war. These girls had many things in common and it was rare to see them split up or by themselves.

"This is your pilot, Lieutenant Harlington speaking; we will be arriving in St Trond Air Base shortly, can passengers Amelia Patton, Angela Rommel and Alison Montgomery please prepare for departure" The pilot said.

"Why are you trying to get rid of us so fast?" A Liberion witch asked.

"Um…" The pilot tried to respond.

"Oh, Amelia, leave the pilot be, he has other things to pick up as well" A Britannian witch said.

"Ah, come on Alison, I just joking with the guy" Amelia said.

"Well, we know but it is always fun to point out" A Karlslander witch said.

"You Angela are as cunning as a fox but it is good to finally be heading back to the front, don't it?" Amelia smiled. Amelia Samantha Patton is an ace tank witch who has seen action since 1942 in the sands of North Africa. She has knocked out 83 neuroi tanks. She is the daughter of General George S. Patton and she is just like her father. She has a unique magic ability called Hurricane which she uses to disorientated or damage neuroi so they are easier to kill. She used to be equipped with the M4A1 Sherman strikers with the 75 mm M3 L/40 gun but she had just been given the M4A3E8 "Easy Eight" Sherman strikers with the 76.2 mm M1A1 Cannon. She also has grown a habit of smoking cigars like her father. Secretly she likes to read poems and novels.

"Yes it is good to be heading back, our boys are definitely going to be happy to see us again" Alison said. Alison Law Montgomery, another ace tank witch who also seen action in North Africa in 1942. She has taken out 94 neuroi tanks. She is the child of the famous Britannian Field Marshal, Bernard Montgomery and she share similar traits with her father though she is more aggressive than her father. She had previously being using the Cruiser Mk VIII Cromwell but she decided to switch to the new A43 Infantry Tank Black Prince with its 17 pdr gun. She has the magic ability, healing magic, making her the medic of the group in the plane. She loves to drink tea and smoke cigarettes.

"I can't wait to show vater these new Panther strikers" Angela said. Angela Michelle Rommel is the high scoring tank witch ace in the plane with 143 neuroi tanks destroyed by her gun. She is a tactical genius and a chivalrous soldier just like her father, Generalfeldmarschall Erwin Rommel, the vaunted Desert Fox. She has the magic ability Thunder which allows her to create lightning bolts which she uses to disable neuroi or outright destroy them. She uses a Panther Ausf D.2 with its 75 mm KwK 42 L/70. She has a habit of smoking and if given the chance, she will be doing some sketching.

"Well, my dad would be impressed with my strikers once he sees the neuroi shell stuck in the tracks" Amelia smiled. Suddenly the plane shook; everyone in the planes was shocked but this.

"What is going on? Pilot, is there a neuroi?" Alison asked.

"No ma'am, there is no that I can see" Harlington answered. Amelia then went to the rear door and she poked her head out.

"THERE'S NO NEUROI BEHIND US!" Amelia shouted over the wind.

"Then what was that?" Alison said.

"I don't know, Amelia, take your head back in" Alison said.

"Got, Monty" Amelia said as she came back in. Just then the plane shook again as the bright blue skies outside made way from storm clouds and rain.

"The weather is going nuts!" Amelia exclaimed. The C-47 began to waiver in the storm as the pilot struggled to keep the plane stable.

"Fuck this storm, the controls are barely responding" Harlington swore.

"Hold on tight!" Angela shouted. This continued for quite some time, until the storm cleared up slightly and they found themselves over an airfield.

"Hey, look at the airfield" Amelia said pointing out the window.

"That can't be St Trond Air Base, there is no large command centre" Alison said.

"So what airfield is it?" Angela said.

"I don't know but looking at the number of C-47s on the tarmac, I think their prepping for something big" Amelia pointed.

"This is Harlington, I am bringing her down; we are low on gas" Harlington said.

Band of Brother's World

June 4th 1944

Upottery, England

A lieutenant walked out of a tent where a movie was being shown. He wasn't interested in watching a movie. He paused for a moment to pull out gloves and began to walk away from the tent.

"I think it's clearing up" Another lieutenant who was leaning on some crates said. The first lieutenant turned to the second lieutenant.

"You think it's clearing up?" The second lieutenant asked. The first lieutenant didn't answer but merely looked at the sky, he noticed something in the sky but he quickly dismissed it.

"No" The first lieutenant simply said. The second lieutenant began to walk with the first lieutenant.

"I think it's clearing up" The second lieutenant said. The two lieutenants began walking, "How are your men?"

"They will be fine" The first lieutenant said.

"5'oclock in New York…4'oclock in Chicago" The second lieutenant said.

"Happy hour, huh?" The first lieutenant said.

"Yeah" the second lieutenant smiled, "Happy hour…A couple of drinks… Maybe an early dinner before the theatre" The two officers strolled a few more feet before resting on a box.

"A civilized place for civilized men" The second lieutenant continued before he took a sip from his flask.

"Should've been born earlier, Nix" The first lieutenant said.

"What, and give up all this?" The second lieutenant, now known as Nix said. The first lieutenant turned to face Nix while smiling. Nix looked at the first lieutenant then turned away face away from him to smoke a cigarette as he placed one at his lips.

"We'll go to Chicago, I'll take you there" Nix said.

"Yeah" The first lieutenant said, "We'll see"

"Actually, you know who's from there?" Nix said.

"Who? Oh, him" The first officer said as he realized what Nix meant.

"712 days of that son of a bitch and here we are" Nix said. The two officers then began recalling their times at training camp in Toccoa, Georgia all the way to when they arrived in England. Whilst doing that, they had to endure a bastard of commanding officer. However that trip down memory lane was cut short when a lone C-47 flew overhead. The two officers looked up to see the transport plane; they noticed that the emblem on the plane was not the USAAF emblem. It was a white circle with blue rims and a big blue star in the middle.

"What the hell is that C-47 doing?" Nix said.

"I think it is going to land, Nix" The first lieutenant said.

"How do you know that, Dick?" Nix asked.

"The landing gears are down and it is slowing its speed" The first lieutenant said.

"Lieutenant Winters! Lieutenant Nixon!" A jeep appeared with another lieutenant at wheel. This lieutenant called for the two officers.

"What's up Buck?" Nixon asked.

"Meehan told me to pick you two up" Buck, the driving lieutenant said.

"What is the reason, Compton?" Winters, the first lieutenant asked as he and Nixon got on the jeep.

"I don't know Winters but I have a feeling it has to do with the mystery C-47" Buck said.

"Well let's go already" Nixon said. Buck stepped on the gas they head to the airfield.

A few minutes later

Upottery Airfield

The British anti-air gunners were surprised to see this strange C-47 come in for landing. They didn't know whether to open fire but they decided not to. Meanwhile two jeeps appeared and rolled up near the plane.

"Good to see you, Winters" Meehan said as he got out of his jeep.

"Just doing my duty sir" Winters said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Nixon asked.

"Well we just tell them to exit the aircraft" Meehan said.

"If they don't comply?" Compton asked.

"We use the plane as target practice" Meehan said.

"Won't the Air Corps be unhappy sir?" Winters asked.

"Well, it is not their plane so I don't think they would mind" Meehan cracked a small smile.

"This is the Lieutenant Meehan, commander of Easy Company of the 506th Parachute Infantry from the American 101st Airborne Division to occupants of unidentified aircraft, please exit the aircraft! Comply or we will open fire" Meehan ordered. There was no movement and there was tense stalemate as the three riflemen stood ready with their rifles. Winters and Compton had their M1 Garands out as well. Then there was movement as three half-dressed girls and two pilots came out of the aircraft. Winters looked at the three girls and saw that they were all at least sixteen of age. He saw that three were wearing different uniform, an American, British and German uniforms. He found that to be strange as there was a German on the C-47 but Winters had a feeling that she is not an enemy as she just didn't seem like it. He also noticed that they were had no pants at all.

"What on earth?" Meehan said.

**How is this as a opening to this story?**

**I hope it sets the tone**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Introduction, explanation and decision

"What on earth?" Meehan said as he looked at what he had in front of him, three girls with animal ears on their heads and not wearing any pants. He was also surprised to see two Americans, a British and a German which made it stranger. He had a feeling that these girls were special and the German one was not an enemy. He didn't know why but he just had intuition.

"What's with the hostile reception? We're on your side" The American girl said.

"What? You got a German with you!" A rifleman said.

"Sergeant Guarnere, leave the talking to the officers" Meehan ordered.

"Yes, sir" The soldier grunted.

"German? What is this German you are speaking off?" The British girl asked.

"She would the one standing between you and the pilots" Meehan answered.

"I am not German, I am Karlslander" The German girl said. This made the American Paratroopers look at each other. The lieutenants all turn to each other with confusion written on their faces.

"And why did you call yourselves "American"? Aren't you guys Liberion?" The American girl asked.

"What the fuck is Karlslander?" Guarnere growled.

"Liberion? What the fuck is that?" Another soldier questioned.

"Luz, Guarnere pipe down" Meehan said.

"Alright, can you tell us who you are?" Winters said. The girls looked at each other then they turned to the pilots and they just nodded, the three nodded in return.

"I am Captain Amelia Samantha Patton of the Liberion Army" The American girl said.

"I am Captain Alison Law Montgomery of the Britannian Army" The British girl said

"I am Captain Angela Michelle Rommel of the Karlslander Heer" The German girl said.

"I am Lieutenant Franklin Harlington of the Liberion Army Air Forces" The first pilot said.

"Well, it seems that I am last, oh well, I am 2nd Lieutenant James Howell also from the Liberion Army Air Forces" The second pilot said.

"Okay Lieutenant Harlington can you please explain to me why you had girls on your plane?" Meehan said.

"Why would I not? These girls are tank witches whom are vital to the war against the neuroi" Harlington said.

"Witches? Neuroi? What kind bullshit are you trying to pull here?" Guarnere questioned as he readied his Thompson. The American girl pulled out her Colt and aimed for Guarnere who in response aimed for her.

"Stand down Guarnere!" Winters ordered.

"Amelia, don't do it" Alison barked.

"Fine but if they start shooting, I won't hold back" Amelia growled.

"Alright, now that the situation has subdued, can you explain who you are and why you girls not wearing pants?" Meehan asked

"Well like our pilot has said, we are tank witches; we have magic powers with different abilities…" Angela began to explain until she was interrupted by one of the rifleman.

"Wait, magic? You expect us to believe that?" A rifleman asked.

"Do you want us to show you?" Amelia asked.

"Whatever as if anything you …" The rifleman lost his voice when he saw what the girls did. They began to glow and animal ears and tails appear from their bodies.

"Is this proof enough for you?" Amelia asked. The rifleman simply nodded.

"Well, that is one thing but why are you not wearing pants?" Nixon asked.

"I was getting to that when your subordinate spoke up" Angela said.

"Sorry, please continue" Meehan asked.

"We don't wear …" Angela began to explain why they were not wearing pants.

"So you wear metal contraptions on your legs that allow you girls to move as fast as tanks?" Nixon enquired.

"Yes, if you put that way" Alison said.

"Do you have these 'strikers' on the plane?" Meehan asked.

"Yes we do, we were on our way to St Trond Air Base in Belgica when a storm appeared and we appeared over this airfield" Alison said

"St Trond Air Base? I am sorry but that is in enemy territory" Meehan said.

"What? The neuroi has broken our defenses again?" Angela exclaimed.

"Neuroi? What is this neuroi you are talking about so much?" Winters asked.

"What? Have you been living under a rock? The neuroi, the black alien that invaded Europe in 1939 over in Eastern Karlsland and they have spread across Europe and many parts of Asia" Amelia said.

"Never heard of them and what is Karlsland?" Compton asked.

"Karlsland is my homeland which is under these black devils" Angela said.

"Never heard of it" Guarnere said.

"Captains, I think I have an answer" Howell said.

"Please help us out here, we are in a pickle here" Amelia said.

"First I need two maps, one from us and one from them" Howell said.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"It would make it easier" Howell said.

"If you say so" Alison said as she pulled out a world map of the witches' world out from her breast pocket, "Here". Meanwhile Meehan pulled out a world map of the paratroopers' world out of his breast pocket.

"Here, the second map you need" Meehan said.

"Thank you sir" Howell said as he laid the two maps on the tarmac, the officers from the American Paratroopers and the witches gather around the maps and immediately it became apparent why they have never heard each other's nation.

"What the hell?" Nixon said.

"This is strange" Winters said.

"I think I can explain what is going on" Howell said.

"What is it?" Amelia said.

"It seems like we have been teleported to another world which is this one" Howell pointed to the world map from the paratroopers.

"How can you…oh wait, the borders are different and the names are different" Angela said.

"Wait, Karlsland is where Germany is" Luz said.

"And Germany is the nation we are fighting" Guarnere said. Angela sensing the hostility immediately defended herself.

"I am not related to these Germans that you accuse me of being! I have nothing to do with them" Angela barked.

"She has a point" Meehan said.

"I have to agree, she has nothing to do with the Nazis" Winters said.

"How can you be sure, Dick?" Nixon asked.

"One, she was peacefully sitting with an America-I mean a Liberion girl and Britannian girl without problem and she was not hostile to us as she presumed that we were Liberion paratroopers" Winters said.

"Alright, that makes sense but what are we going to do now?" Nixon asked.

"Well you can explain what is going on in this world seeing that we came from a world where all the nations are allied to each other to destroy the alien race, neuroi" Alison suggested.

"Alright, listen well as this is the situation in our world…" Meehan began to explain the Second World War that was the paratroopers' world was in. They also told them about their coming operation despite Compton's disagreement. The girls were shocked and were horrified by what the war in this world was like. The pilots were feeling sick.

"So the counterpart of my nation started the war…under Adolf Hitler, who would have known the rising artist in my world is a crazy dictator here" Angela said.

"I am sorry, this is hard for you but that is the truth" Meehan said.

"It is not your fault, you had no control over this" Angela said.

"So now, a new question comes up, what are we going to do?" Alison said.

"Wait you girls are soldiers right?" Compton asked.

"Yes, we are, we are tank witches" Amelia said.

"Compton, are you sure, that would work?" Meehan asked.

"Think about it sir, they can give us heavy fire support, something we don't even have a department for" Nixon said.

"Sir, we can help your boys" Alison said.

"Yeah, we will give those assholes hell" Amelia said.

"What about you, Dick?" Meehan said.

"I think we should have them on the team as they will be able to give us supporting fire and they have magic abilities that might be useful" Winters said.

"Alright, you girls can come along but first we need to give you some rifles" Meehan said.

"That would be a good idea because we might not be able to use our cannons, especially in close-quarters combat" Angela said.

"Alright, also we are going to have to give you lower ranks and we are going give you American uniforms" Meehan said.

"What? Why?" Amelia said.

"It is so we don't stand out, it is bad enough that we are girls" Alison said

"Well if you put it that way" Amelia said.

"I am sorry Angela but you are going to have to keep that Iron Cross of yours hidden unless you want to draw attention" Winters said.

"Jawohl" Angela said as she removed her Iron Cross and stored it in one of her belt pouches.

"Alright, we are going have to commandeer that C-47 so the Army Air Forces boys don't ask about it but you two will be flying it as you will the witches' valets seeing that you know " Meehan added.

"No problem with that" Howell said.

"Same here but I have one request" Harlington said.

"What is that?" Meehan asked.

"Just make sure you give it back once the war is over" Harlington said.

"That I can do, now how good are your marksmanships" Meehan asked the two pilots.

"I am quite alright with a Thompson" Harlington said.

"I can handle myself with a Garand" Howell said.

"Alright, the two off you will join our ranks as well" Meehan said.

"I am okay with that but who will fly the plane?" Harlington said.

"You two will" Meehan said.

"So how do we join your troops on the ground, land the plane in France, your version of Gallia?" Howell asked.

"No, you will fly the plane, drop the tank witches and a few select airborne then head back for England where you will join Nixon here" Meehan said

"That's me, if you are curious" Nixon said.

"So you will join up with Nixon and you three will come over to France via sea and join up with us there" Meehan said.

"Okay, I get the idea" Harlington said.

"No problems on my end" Howell said.

"Excellent, now we need to get the papers and equipment sorted out" Meehan said.

"Sir what about everyone else in the company or to very general, everyone else react to the girls?" Compton asked.

"Well, we have to introduce them at dinner tonight" Meehan said.

"What are we going tell them?" Nixon asked.

"Well, we will just tell them that these girls are part of a secret US military project" Meehan said.

"Wunderwaffe, who would have thought we would be called that" Angela said.

"Alright, Luz, Guarnere, go get another jeep so we can get these girls to the supply depot" Meehan said.

"Yes sir" Luz and Guarnere said as they left on one of the jeeps to get an additional jeep.

"So you said, you use strikers, do you have them with you?" Meehan asked as he turned to witches again.

"What do you expect? We were heading back to the front of course we had our strikers with us" Amelia said.

"That is true" Winters said.

"Can we see them?" Nixon asked.

"Sure, I see why not" Amelia said. The three girls then went back into the plane and pulled out the strikers

"Well, this explains why you girls don't wear pants" Meehan said.

"Yeah, they would have gotten tore up" Compton said.

"Yeah that is true" Angela said.

"Do you have their guns?" Meehan said.

"Infantry weapon, no but we do have their tank guns" Amelia said as she walked back into the plane and pulled out a long cannon, "This is my 76.2 mm M1A1 cannon"

"Well, now that's one big cannon" Nixon mused.

"Well glad you like it" Amelia smiled as she leaned it against the plane.

"What other cannons do you have?" A rifleman asked.

"We have a Quick Ordnance Firing 17 pdr gun which I use" Alison said.

"And I use the 75 mm KwK 42 L/70 tank gun" Angela said. Nixon noticed that Winters was having stern look on his face.

"What is wrong, Dick? We just got ourselves some heavy guns to support us" Nixon said.

"Yeah but, Colonel Sink is not going to like this" Winters said.

"Yeah, he won't like the idea of girls walking around with nothing below the belt among men" Compton said.

"We could get the girls shorts? I think we can give them the PT shorts and they would be just fine" Nixon said.

"That is a good idea, what do you say girls?" Meehan asked.

"I have no problems wearing shorts" Amelia smiled.

"No complains here" Angela said.

"You will not hear me complain, sir" Alison said.

"Well, here come Guarnere and Luz now" Nixon said. The two soldiers returned with two jeeps and both had trailers attached to them.

"It is nice to see you two again and seems like you came prepared" Meehan said.

"Anytime, Lieutenant" Luz said.

"Where do we go now Lieutenant?" Guarnere said.

"We are going to the supply depot to pick up some uniforms and gear for these girls and their pilots so they can be ready for the jump" Meehan said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Lieutenant?" Guarnere asked.

"Hey, we are soldiers" Amelia said.

"And we have seen combat" Angela said.

"I don't know" Guarnere said. Then Luz whispered something to Guarnere. Guarnere turned to Luz who just smiled, "Well, Luz just convinced me otherwise, I say why not".

"Alright, let's get you girls some gear" Meehan said.

"Do we bring out strikers and guns?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, load them into the trailer" Meehan said.

"Alright, you heard the man, let's get these strikers packed up" Amelia said as the witches disengaged from their strikers and began loading them onto one of the jeeps with the trailers. They then loaded their cannons into the other trailer. They then secured the cannons with the ropes that were in the plane. Then they headed for the supply depot but first they stopped at the Administration office.

"What are we doing here?" Compton asked.

"We need to tell Sink about this" Meehan said as he came off the jeep, "Alright, Winters, Nixon, you two come with me, Amelia, Angela, Alison, Harlington and Howell, you five come with us as well"

**Author's Note:**

**Alright the next chapter of Easy Witches is done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I had a serious case of writer's block and my laptop kept crashing**

Chapter 3: Sink

The eight walked into the building and went straight to Colonel Sink's office. They did get a few stares from other officers but they were soon arrived to Colonel Sink's office.

"Alright here goes nothing" Meehan said as he knocked the door.

"Enter" A voice said. Meehan then opened the door.

"Lieutenant Meehan, what can I do for you?" Colonel Sink said as he looked up from his paperwork to see Lieutenant Meehan come into his office.

"Sir, I have something to show you" Meehan said.

"What is it?" Sink asked.

"Winters, Nixon, bring them in" Meehan said. Winters and Nixon came in with the three girls and two Army Air pilots.

"What is the meaning of this, Meehan? What are you doing bring half-dressed girls into the base?" Sink demanded.

"Sir, before you act too rashly; please do listen to what your subordinate has to say" Alison said. Sink looked at her for a moment or two before he sighed.

"Explain now" Sink said dejectedly.

"Sir, I can't explain it properly but these girls can" Meehan said.

"You better be right about this" Sink said, "Alright; explain to me, what is going on"

"Sir, we are witches…" Angela began explaining.

"Show me proof that you are really witches" Sink demanded.

"Alright, how is this for proof" Amelia asked when she summoned her familiars.

"Well, I didn't know you girls had the tail as well" Nixon said.

"I have seen things in my life but this is a first, alright, you have won me over" Sink said.

"Thank you for understanding sir" Alison said.

"You girls can retract your familiars now" Meehan said. The witches retracted their familiars.

"Alright, why are the two Army pilots here? Were they breaking the regulations?" Sink asked.

"No sir they are in the clear, the reason they are here is similar to the witches here" Meehan said.

"What is that reason, Meehan?" Sink asked.

"Sir, think for a moment, have you ever heard in your life of girls like this anywhere?" Meehan said while gesturing to Amelia, Angela and Alison. Sink paused for a moment.

"No I have not, where did you girls came from and why is that one of you are wearing a German uniform" Sink asked.

"Sir, that is because, this is not a German uniform but a Karlslander one" Angela answered.

"What are you talking about?" Sink asked.

"Sir, my fellow witches, these two pilots and I came from another world where all the nations are allied together to fight an alien race that is terrorizing our planet" Angela said.

"To be more proof, look at the emblem on our uniforms or the even the flag just above them" Amelia said.

"So what are your original nationalities?" Sink asked.

"Well since, we haven't introduced ourselves, we will give you our names, ranks and nationalities" Amelia said.

"Oh, how could I forget, I am guessing you have already met Meehan, Nixon and Winters, allow me to introduce myself, I am Colonel Sink of the American 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment" Sink introduced himself.

"Alright, I am Captain Amelia Samantha Patton and I am from the United States of Liberion, my world version of your nation" Amelia said.

"I am Captain Alison Law Montgomery and I am a Britannian which in your world would be British" Alison said.

"I am Captain Angela Michelle Rommel, I hail from the Empire of Karlsland, which would be your world's Germany" Angela said.

"Wait, Patton, Montgomery, and Rommel? These are the famous generals of North Africa" Sink said.

"Yes we are their children" Alison said.

"Well, I am Lieutenant Franklin Harlington of the Liberion Army Air Forces" The first pilot said.

"Last again, anyway I am 2nd Lieutenant James Howell also from the Liberion Army Air Forces" The second pilot playfully sighed.

"So you people are really from another world" Sink said.

"Yes sir and we have been informed of what is happening in this world and we want to assist your men liberate Europe" Amelia said.

"Are you sure sir?" Sink asked. Angela could tell that Sink's question was aimed for her because she was in all respect a Germanic person so Angela decided to show to Colonel Sink that she was serious about helping the American paratroopers.

"Sir, I am serious in what I am saying! I know that I am in all respects in your eyes a German but I am willing to work with you to end this war" Angela said.

"Alright, so what is the deal?" Sink asked.

"We already discussed that sir" Meehan said.

"Is that so? What was the deal then?" Sink asked.

"We have agreed to assist your war effort but fighting alongside the men of Easy Company, we also agreed to be demoted and given American uniforms" Angela said.

"Does this include the pilots?" Sink asked.

"Yes sir, however before we fight with your men, we will fly the Skytrain that came with us when we were teleported us here to airdrop these witches over France then fly back to Upottery then go with Nixon across the channel and join your men from then onwards" Harlington said.

"Why decide to demote yourselves?" Sink asked.

"It is so Lieutenant Meehan doesn't feel awkward giving orders to us" Alison said.

"Also, it is so we can get to know the men better without all that formalities getting the way because an army is a team, all that crap about individuality is just shit, no offence sir, my father had told me that just because I am a witch, doesn't mean I can singlehandedly win the war, it is the combined efforts of men that wins war" Amelia said.

"That is very good idea, Patton" Sink said.

"Please, just call me Amelia, sir" Amelia smiled.

"Alright, what are our terms to them?" Sink asked.

"Sir, we are to give them appropriate uniforms, ranks, infantry weapons, supplies and ammunition for their tank guns" Meehan said.

"That seems fair, I see no problem with this, just give me a type out of this deal and I will sign it right away" Sink said.

"I will do it right away" Meehan said before he left the room.

"Sir, before we leave, can I get a letter of approval so Nixon and I can get the items needed for the witches and pilots?" Winters asked.

"That is no problem" Sink said as he pulled out a form and pen then placed them on the table, "Just write the items down on the form and I will sign it"

"Yes sir" Winters said as he immediately wrote down the list of item and equipment, then he placed the pen down and returned to his standing position. Sink took a look at

"I am guessing that the infantry weapons are for the pilots?" Sink asked.

"No, sir, infantry weapons are for the witches and pilots" Winters said.

"Why is that?" Sink asked.

"Well, sir, we know that they are tank witches but there will be situations where they can't use their tank guns so it would be best to equip them with infantry weapons, sir" Nixon said. Then came a very tense silence as Sink sat there staring at them before he, himself broke the silence by smiling.

"Alright, I have no problem with that as long they don't damage those rifles or rocket launchers" Sink said.

"Yes sir" Winters said. Just then Meehan re-entered the office with a piece of typed paper and gave it to Sink.

"Is this the document?" Sink asked.

"Yes, Sir" Meehan said. The colonel examined the paper while the officers in the room just stood there still as they waited for the colonel's response.

"Alright, this has my approval, now go get these soldiers equipped on the double, we have a war to fight" Sink said,

"Yes sir" The officers saluted and they soon exited from the office.

"Alright, next stop supply depot" Meehan said. The eight soldiers exited Sink's office and headed to the jeeps outside where Luz, Guarnere and Compton were waiting on them.

"Sorry for the wait" Alison said.

"Oh it's alright" Compton said.

"Now let's go to the supply depot so these guys can go to war tomorrow and we are going to have pitch up some tents for tonight" Meehan said.

"Alright, supply depot it is then" Guarnere said as he and Luz drove the jeeps to large Nissen tent with the sign "SUPPLY DEPOT" hanging above the door. Meehan entered the depot first with the others right behind him.

The officer inside the depot at first was surprised to see Meehan walk into the depot with his company.

"Sir, what can I do for you sir?" The supply officer said.

"Lieutenant Thomas, I need to pick up some items for a number of new soldiers that had just arrived" Meehan said.

"Okay, sir" Thomas said but he then turned around and looked at Meehan again, "Um, sir, why are those girls here?"

"These girls are a part of a secret military experiment but they got the wrong gear, so we need to give them the right gear" Meehan answered.

"Alright, if that that is the case, sir, you can enter the depot to get the items you need since you already have given me the form" Thomas said as he unlocked the door. Meehan, Winters, Compton, Nixon, Amelia, Alison and Angela entered the storage behind the desk.

"Alright, you girls head for the uniforms section and pick up the combat uniforms except the trousers; you girls wear shorts instead so you can still use your strikers. For infantry weapons, you just tell us what you want" Meehan said. The three witches looked at each other and Amelia turned to Meehan.

"Alright, can I have the M1918 BAR and a M9 Bazooka because I like those weapons?" Amelia asked.

"Why a Bazooka?" Meehan asked.

"Just so I have something hard hitting as my back up for my cannon" Amelia said.

"Alright, that makes sense, what about the two of you?" Meehan turned to the other two witches

"I don't mind a M1 Garand" Alison said.

"I don't know, just gives me a weapon that I can use" Angela said.

"Alright, Angela, you get a M1 Carbine" Compton said.

"I am alright with that" Angela said. The pilots and the witches picked up the needed equipment and gear which included tents, socks, bayonets and other essential items.

"Alright, we got all the things we needed, now what?" Nixon said.

"Now, now we need the rest of the boys" Meehan said before he turned to Winters and Compton, "Winters, Compton, gather the men of Easy, tell them to head to the mess hall.

"Yes sir" Winters and Compton said as he headed out.

"Alison, Angela, Amelia, Harlington, Howell, go find somewhere to change, then come back to me after you are done, and girls" Meehan said.

"Yes?" The witches replied.

"Please don't forget to wear your shorts" Meehan said.

"Yes sir" The witches said.

A few minutes later…

Mess Hall

"Hey Luz, you know why we are here?" An airborne asked.

"Well Malarkey, I don't know, what's up" Luz said.

Just then the soldiers were chatting amongst themselves but that came to an end when their commanding officer, Lieutenant Meehan came to the stage and he had five people with him.

"Wait, are those three, girls?" A private said.

"Will you shut up, Muck" Guarnere said.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Another one said.

"Just wait and see, Toye" Luz answered.

"Alright, everyone, listen up, the US Army is conducting a secret experiment which involved the supernatural and our battalion has been chosen to test this experiment out, now from I can tell you, the US Army was able to gather a number of gifted children, now of the gifted children, we have the best three of the bunch, now let them introduce themselves" Meehan said. The three girls then came up to the stage.

"Hello everyone, I am Sergeant Amelia Samantha Patton" Amelia said.

"Hello, I am Sergeant Alison Law Montgomery, and before you ask, I was raised in England before moving back to the US" Alison said.

"Hallo, I am Private Angela Michelle Rommel, ach, sorry for the accent, I was raised in Germany for 10 years before moving to Boston" Angela said.

"We will be assisting you boys when you go to combat soon" Amelia said.

"And how will you be doing that?" Muck asked.

"We have magic" Amelia said.

"Yeah right…Holy shit" Muck said as he almost immediately once he saw the girls activate their familiars.

"Anymore doubts?" Amelia smiled.

"So what spells can you cast?" A private asked.

"We don't cast spell but we can do things like this" Amelia said as she made mighty gust of wind into the open field behind her, her wind broke a lot branches and knocked down some small trees.

"Damn" A paratrooper said in surprise.

"Well I'll be damned" Another responded.

"Alright, also joining us are two new guys who were ordered to support the girls" Meehan said as Harlington and Howell stepped forward.

"I am Sergeant Franklin Harlington, reporting for duty" Harlington said.

"I am Corporal James Howell, ready for action" Howell said.

"Alright, now you know all the new guys, I want you all to treat them fair and no touching the girls, they're still kids" Meehan said.

"Hell no sir, we are not sick bastards" Luz said.

"Sir, so what platoon will they be joining?" A soldier asked.

"Good question, Liebgott, they will be forming their own platoon, 4th Platoon" Meehan said.

"Alright, who will be in charge?" Alison asked.

"Well that will young Amelia here" Meehan said. Amelia immediately stiffens upon hearing this.

"You are now Master Sergeant Amelia Patton as of now, congratulations" Meehan said.

"Yes sir, I will do my best" Amelia saluted.

"Alright, you all can head back to what you were doing" Meehan said.

"Yes sir" The paratroopers replied and soon they began to sit down in the mess hall. Amelia, Angela and Alison looked at each, with the same question in their minds.

"What now?" They thought.

"Hey, Patton!" Someone called. Amelia looked up and saw Luz waving her over.

"Me?" Amelia called back.

"Yeah you, come here! And bring your friends" Luz replied. Amelia, Angela and Alison all walked over to Luz's table.

"What is it that you need, Luz?" Amelia asked.

"Alright, before we start, let me introduce the boys, this is Toye, Liebgott, Perconte, Muck, Webster, Randleman and you already know Guarnere" Luz said

"Alright, everyone, I am Amelia Patton, this is Alison Montgomery and this one is Angela Rommel" Amelia said.

"Morning, gentlemen" Alison smiled.

"Hallo" Angela said quickly.

"So I got a question for you girls" Webster said.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"Are you three by any chance related to General Patton, General Montgomery and General Rommel?" Webster asked. The three witches looked at each other with worried faces, and then they noticed that Luz was mouthing "Make something up" to them.

"Who the hell is Rommel?" Guarnere asked. Angela's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Rommel is a German general who had been causing trouble for the Brits in North Africa" Webster said.

"Oh, he is a Kraut commander?" Guarnere asked.

"Yes" Webster said.

"Okay, I am done, you ask the girls again" Guarnere said as he winked at the witches. The girls were surprised by this but realized that Guarnere was giving them time to make up a story.

"Well, you see, General Patton is my… uncle but he barely knows me" Amelia said as she sat down.

"So you in a sense know General Patton" Liebgott said.

"Yeah, in a sense" Amelia responded.

"How about the two of you" Webster turned to Alison and Angela.

"Well, I am Field Marshal Montgomery's niece" Alison answered.

"Und I am Generalfeldmarschall Rommel's …" Angela muttered the last bit.

"What? We can't here you" Muck said.

"I am his daughter" Angela said softly.

"Louder please" Perconte said.

"I am Rommel's daughter! There I said it" Angela said.

"What? How can you be an American then?" Guarnere asked.

"My father didn't want the Nazis to use me in their crazy Wunderwaffe programs so with the help of a friend in the US, he sent me to the United States with my father's friend as an immigrant" Angela engineered her story so the rest would believe and they did.

"Your father was a smart one" Randleman said.

"So what else do you want to know about?" Amelia asked. The conversation continued for a few more hours before they dispersed with the witches needing to pitch their tents to sleep in.

Meanwhile

Somewhere over English Channel

A lone B-17 was returning from a bombing run, it had been earlier been with its squadron but due to problems to the oxygen systems, the Flying Fortress was forced to dive lower into the sky so that everyone could get a breath of air. The sky around them was shrouded with clouds.

"Once we land this thing, we are going to have that oxygen, I hate flying this low" The pilot said.

"You got that, Dave" the co-pilot said.

"Okay George, take over while I check with the rest of the crew" Dave, the pilot said.

"Got it" George said.

"This is Dave to everyone, I want a sound off" Dave said.

"This is Adam, I am good and so it the nose" The bombardier said.

"This is Charles, I am good and we are still on course for Dover" The navigator replied.

"This is Matt, I am good and our rear is clear of fighters" The flight engineer said.

"This is Jeff, I am fine and the radio is still good" The radio operator sounded off.

"This is Harold, I am peachy and we are clear below us" The ball gunner radioed.

"This is Isaac, I am alright and my fifty is in tip top shape, thanks gun crew" The port waist gunner said.

"Edward here, I am in the green and my gun is alright" The starboard waist gunner responded.

"This is Frank, it is lonely here but other than that I am fine" The tail gunner said.

"Alright we are still in one piece, which is good, looks like those Krauts were bad shots" Dave said.

"Yeah that is true" Adam said. Suddenly the heavy bomber shook violently, everyone was alarmed by this.

"What the hell was that?" Jeff asked.

"Was that flak?" Matt asked.

"Check your lines of sights!" Isaac barked.

"Roger, scanning starboard" Edward hollered.

"Charles! Jeff! Man your guns!" Dave shouted.

"Chin turret manned" Charles responded.

"I am at my gun, I see nothing, skipper" Jeff replied.

"Harold, check your airspace" George ordered.

"Give me a sec" Harold said.

"Anything down there, Harold" Jeff asked.

"No, nope, nothing, below us is clear" Harold answered.

"Tail here, our ass is clear, I got nothing" Frank said.

"Port side clear" Isaac said.

"Starboard side clear" Edward said.

"Nose clear" Adam said.

"Aft and top clear" Matt radioed.

"Reaffirming that top is clear" Jeff said.

"Starboard wing clear" George said.

"Port wing clear" Dave said.

"So what the fuck was that?" Matt said.

"I don't know" Dave said.

"You think it is a foo fighter?" Jeff asked.

"It can't be, those things only appear over Germany" George answered. Just then the bomber rocked again.

"What the fuck was that?!" Harold barked.

"You sound pissed Harry" Jeff said.

"Whatever the fuck was that, it made me bang my head" Harold said.

"Aww, Harry the ball gunner has a booboo? Come up here and let Mattie fix it for you" George cooed.

"Hey! I am not a doctor! I only fix mechanical problems not physical problems" Matt barked.

"Well you fixed that British beauty quite well, didn't you, Matt" Dave smiled.

"Yeah, she's head over heels for you, Matt; you gave her the same love you give our kite?" Frank asked.

"God damn it! Leave Wilma out of this" Matt shouted. The entire crew laughed at Matt's reaction.

"Aw, shit" Harold cursed.

"What is the problem now?" Edward asked.

"I think I got a cut on my head and it is leaking quite badly" Harold said.

"Alright let me take a look at it" Jeff said. Harold retracted the ball turret and climbed back into the bomber.\

"It is bad? It is leaking quite badly" Harold asked.

"Aw, that is a bad cut, we are going to need to patch it up" Jeff said as he pulled out the medic kit and patched up the wound as much as he could, "There, and that should do it for now"

"Thanks, Jeff" Harold said.

"No problem" Jeff smiled.

"Hey, Skip" Adam said

"What is it Adam?" Dave asked.

"Weather is clearing up" Adam said.

"Well, I'll be, it is clearing up" Dave said

Witches World

Katherine, Dimitri and Minna's Office

Dover Air Base

"God damn it, Katherine! This is the fate of our girls we are talking about here!" Patton shouted as he slammed his fist on Katherine's table. The Orussian Air Chief Marshal just looked at him, Field Marshal Montgomery and Field Marshal Rommel who were at her table after the disappearance of the C-47 Dakota carrying the three commanders' daughters. Minna was in her room sleeping after doing a very tiring search effort while Dimitri was in Paris, Gallia inspecting the new Orussian Guards Tank division he was to command in a few days.

"I am sorry but I can't launch my girls for another search, they need to rest and I already ordered the witches at St Trond Air Base to get the 506th JFW up in the air join in the search for them but as of the moment, there is nothing I can do" Katherine said as she sat in her chair.

"God damn it" Patton cursed.

"I am sorry but all we can do right now is hope and pray that they are safe" Katherine said.

"Are you sure, there is nothing we can't do?" Montgomery asked.

"Well, Cunningham, Yukikaze and Dönitz have told me that they have already dispatched ships to search the English Channel and North Sea while Dowding, Kesselring and Genda already have planes and witches in the air and to cover all our bases, your boys are combing the area for any signs of the plane, so unless they were captured by the neuroi or worse, we have no more to do" Katherine said. Just then Katherine's phone rang and Katherine immediately picked it up.

"Zdravstvuyte? Da, eto glavnyy marshal aviatsii Ketrin Litvyak govorya, izvinite? Oh sorry, it is a habit of mind to speak Orussian when I am on the phone, yes, this is Air Chief Marshal Katherine Litvyak speaking; well what is it? WHAT? I'll see what I can do" Katherine spoke into the phone. She sighed when she placed it down. She then stood up, grabbed her cap and headed for the door.

"What is the problem?" Rommel asked.

"We have an unidentified aircraft approaching this air base and Eisenhower wants me to send the 501st to investigate it" Katherine answered.

"Hell, you barely got enough witches to man a Sherman" Patton said.

"FIGMO, Patton, just FIGMO" Katherine said as she left the room.

In the hallway

"Ma'am, where are you going?" A Malay witch asked.

"Amirah, where were you today?" Katherine asked.

"Ma'am, I went out for the day, I requested a leave from you just yesterday" Amirah said.

"Oh yes, I am sorry, I forgot, now come with me" Katherine said.

"Oh, okay ma'am" Amirah said as she followed Katherine towards the hangar. The two witches were soon in the hangar getting ready to take off.

"Alright, just follow me" Katherine said.

"What is the mission, ma'am?" Amirah asked as she still didn't know what was going on.

"We are to investigate an unidentified aircraft and bring it to our base" Katherine said.

"Understood, preparing for combat" Amirah said as she revved her engines.

"Alright, I am taking off" Katherine said as she took off in her Shturmovik.

"Amirah here, I am taking off" Amirah said as she took off after Katherine in her Spitfire. The two witches were soon at altitude and they soon encountered the aircraft.

"A B-17? What? You got to be kidding me" Katherine said.

"Ma'am, I think I know why the B-17 is the unidentified aircraft, look at the markings on the Flying Fortress" Amirah pointed out.

"You are right, the emblems are off… alright, Amirah, give them the message" Katherine said.

"Alright, this is Flight Lieutenant Amirah binti Sulaiman of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to unidentified aircraft; you are entering Britannian air space, please follow me and my commander to the nearest airfield, wave your chin turret if you comply" Amirah said. The B-17's chin turret sway left and right signalling the compliance from the bomber.

"This is Captain David William of the Texas Rose, we hear you loud and clear, we will follow you to the nearest airfield" The response came.

"Alright, we will be landing in Dover Air Base, right Katherine?" Amirah asked.

"Yes, we will be landing in Dover Air Base, now follow me" Katherine said as she and Amirah turned for home.

In the Texas Rose

"Hey, cap, are you sure it is a good idea to follow them? They are not wearing pants, and I think one of them is a Russian" George said.

"Well, George, we got no other choice, our oxygen pumps need to be fixed and we need to get Harold's head checked so we just hope they are friendly" Dave said.

"I hope you know what you getting us into" George said.

"This is Air Chief Marshal Katherine Litvyak, we are approaching the air base; you can see it, just straight in front of you" The Russian girl said.

"An air chief marshal? They must be hurting real bad if they have a superior officer flying combat missions" George said.

"Or she could be a very ballsy commander" Matt said.

"That is true too" George said.

"Hey guys, look at their base, it is a castle!" Adam said.

"So, that is Dover Air Base, it looks just stunning" Dave said.

"Why thank you for saying nice things about our base, tuan" Amirah said.

"Tuan? What is that?" George asked.

"Oh sorry, that means sir in my native language" Amirah said.

"Where are you from?" Dave asked.

"I am from Malaya" Amirah said as she began to descend from her position above the bomber to below it.

"Malaya? Where is that?" Dave asked.

"Malaya is a British colony in the South East Asia" Charles said.

With the witches

"British? Apa itu? It sounds like Britannian" Amirah said.

"I don't know" Katherine responded, "Alright, Amirah, you go ahead"

"Yes, ma'am" Amirah said as she descended and landed.

"Alright, Texas Rose, your turn" Katherine ordered.

"Roger, hang in boys, I am bringing her in" Captain William radioed. The lumbering bird of war came down on the runway with little problem although having the sea flanking the runway was unnerving for the bomber crew. It was surprising to see that the runway was actually capable of handling a B-17 and the base and area wide enough for the bomber to park off the runway. The bomber's four loud engines was something the poor tired witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing didn't need. Meanwhile in the hangar, the three ground commanders that had been in Katherine's office came down to see what was going on.

"It is a B-17" Montgomery said.

"A Flying Fortress, I can see why they called it that" Patton mused.

"I agree, Patton" Rommel said.

In the Texas Rose

"Well that was nerve racking" Dave said.

"Yeah, we had barely enough of runway to have proper landing, if we were slightly off, we could ended up in the drink" George said.

"Well, we made it, didn't we? Come on, lightened up a bit" Dave said.

"So what now?" George asked.

"Let's get off and get Harold's head checked" Dave said.

"Alright, let's go" George said as he began to unstrap.

"Alright, everyone, disembark now" Dave ordered.

"Yes, sir" The crew sounded off as they climbed out of their straps and masks and headed for the door. As they came out they were confronted by a very grumpy redhead.

"Who gave you permission to land your bomber here? This is a witch's base!" The red head said.

"I am sorry but we were told by an air chief marshal to land here" Dave said.

"Who would that be?" The red head said.

"That would me, Minna" Katherine appeared from behind the bomber.

"Kommandant" The red head saluted stiffly.

"Alright, mind introducing yourselves" Katherine said looking at the bomber crew.

"Captain David William, ma'am" Dave said.

"Lieutenant George Harrison, reporting in" George spoke.

"First Lieutenant Adam Smith, here" Adam said.

"Second Lieutenant Charles Grimm, present" Charles said.

"First Sergeant Isaac Vickers" Isaac said.

"Staff Sergeant Frank Allen O'Keefe" Frank said.

"I am Master Sergeant Edward Jones" Edward said.

"Sergeant First Class Jeffry Davenport, reporting for duty" Jeff said.

"Sergeant Major Harold Harling" Harold said.

"Oh, I am last, I am Lieutenant Matthew L. Yeager, and yes I am Charles Yeager's brother" Matt said.

"Charles Yeager? Is that what you call your sister?" Amirah asked.

"What? I am talking about Charles E Yeager, you know, the ace from the American 363rd Fighter Squadron?" Matt said.

"American? Wait, you are not Liberions?" Minna asked.

"What is Liberion?" Isaac asked.

"How can you not know your own country?" Minna asked again.

"We are Americans, not Liberions" George said.

"What happened to you boys? Got lost?" Patton asked.

"General Patton!" Dave said, the ten airmen all snapped to attention and saluted.

"Sir" The bomber crew said.

"At ease" Patton returned the salute.

"What is going here, Patton?" Rommel said as he came up to Patton. Montgomery went up as well to see the bomber up close.

"A Kraut commander? Here in England?" Charles said.

"England? No, this is Britannia, sir" Amirah pointed out.

"What is going on here?" George said.

"What's all the ruckus about? People are trying to sleep" Another girl came, this time with long orange hair and a very pronounced rack asked grumpily. Then she saw the bomber crew standing looking surprised at her.

"Oh we have visitors" She added.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"I am Captain Charlotte E. Yeager of the United States of Liberion Army Air Force, but please call me Shirley" The girl said, and then she looked at Matt. "And who are you?" She asked.

"Why me?" Matt asked.

"You remind me of someone" Shirley said.

"I am Lieutenant Matthew L. Yeager" Matt said.

"Funny, that sounds like my younger sister's name, Matilda L. Yeager or as everyone calls her Matt" Shirley said.

"What unit is she in?" Matt asked.

"She is in the 435th Bombardment Squadron" Shirley said.

"That is our unit" George said.

"What is going on here? For god sake someone clear this misunderstanding up" Minna asked.

"Everyone better settle down right now or I will be turning this castle into an ice sculpture" Katherine said. Immediately everyone around the B-17 became silent as the air around them became very cold.

"As you were saying, Katherine" Patton said.

"Now, that everyone is quiet, I have heard of a theory from a friend of mine back from Orussia, Admiral Rakov about existence of other worlds which share similar traits with our world or are completely different and sometimes these worlds might interact and form portals and sometimes people and things get teleported via those portals" Katherine said.

"Wait that could mean that our daughters could have been teleported via those portals" Montgomery said.

"Why didn't you tell us this before, Katherine?" Patton asked.

"I didn't believe it at first when I first heard it, Patton and I doubted you would too" Katherine said.

"That is true, Patton, would you believe that the first time you heard it?" Rommel asked.

"You are true, alright, as you were, Katherine" Patton gritted his teeth before sighing then speaking.

"Alright, with that theory in mind, I think this B-17 came from a world where we witches are male pilots and there are no magic" Katherine said.

"Wait, that means I am his/her sister /brother?" Shirley and Matt exclaimed.

"Yes, you both are each other's siblings" Minna said.

"So we are in another world, in laymen terms" Dave said.

"Yes, that is the situation in a nutshell" Katherine said.

"So, what now" Jeff asked.

"Let's talk about you" Katherine said as she stared at Jeff.

"Why are you dressed up like a male bomber crew?" Katherine asked.

"How did you find out so soon? Even our sharp base commander failed to see that Jeff was actually a girl" Dave said.

"Wait, you all knew?" Shirley said.

"Since day one, but we kept it under wraps so she doesn't get kicked out of the army" George said.

"Why? Is that? Don't let they let girls in the military?" Minna asked.

"They do let but for non-combat duties, the commanders don't think girls got what it takes to be combatants, no offense" Dave said.

"None taken" Katherine said.

"What to do, that is the mind-set of the chauvinistic guys" Amirah said.

"So what is your real name, Jeff?" Shirley asked. Jeff looked to her crew and they nodded.

"Alright, my actually name is Jennifer Jeffry Davenport" Jeff said.

"Now we know the truth, let's head inside and continue this shall we?" Katherine said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: First Blood

Upottery, England

June 5/6th 1944

It was time, the order was given, D-Day was set back long enough and now it was the time go to war and get it all over with. Before boarding the planes, the soldiers were given pep talks so to keep the spirits up and give them the determination to fight. Lieutenant Meehan also gave his paratroopers a pep talk.

"Alright, boys…" Meehan said.

"AHEM" Amelia cleared her throat.

"I am sorry, and girls" Meehan said, ensuing laughter amongst the men, "Alright, you all are going to be part of the biggest military operation Western Europe has ever seen and you all should be proud, you all have made this far and be part of something big, the liberation of Europe from the Germ-Nazis, the fate of the world rest on your shoulders and of all the men taking part in the fight but we get the honour to brag that we fired the first shot in the fight to liberate France, now I know that you all are scared, hell I am scared but I know that all the training we had done will get us through this battle, now let's show those sons of bitches, what paratroopers are made of! Curahee!" Meehan said.

"CURAHEE" The men cheered. The paratroopers then headed for the C-47s. Amelia, Angela and Alison, Harlington and Howell boarded their C-47, the one they came in. They were accompanied by Sergeant Luz and Sergeant Guarnere as well. The two Americans noticed that Harlington and Howell were not in the cabin.

"Hey, where are Harlington and Howell? Did they ditch us?" Guarnere asked.

"God damn it, now we are two man short" Luz said.

"Hey! Quiet down back there, I can't do the pre-flight checks in peace" Harlington jokingly scolded.

"What? Oh yeah you are the pilots" Guarnere said.

"Alright, pre-flight checks done, time to get airborne" Howell said.

"Hold on tight, this is going to quick take-off" Harlington said. With that said the C-47 immediately began took off and it took a steeper angel of ascent compared to other C-47, the witches were fine but the two Americans were not and they slipped of their seats.

"God damn it" Luz grumbled.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem?!" Guarnere barked.

"Sorry, but that is how we take off back in our world" Howell shouted.

"Why is that?" Luz asked as he got back on his seat.

"We don't know when the neuroi are going to attack so pilots and the aerial witches will speed up and take a steep angle of ascent so get as much altitude as possible" Angela answered.

"That makes sense" Guarnere said. Soon the Liberion C-47 was joined by the American C-47s as they headed to cross the English Channel to occupied France. It was now that the anxiety and fear began creep in. The girls became nervous as they began to check, double check their equipment and they began to look around the plane. It didn't make any better that the two American paratroopers were also looking unnerved. The only sound you could hear was the drone of the engines. They were soon over France, they knew because of the _warm welcome_ from the German anti-air batteries. The sky was soon full of tracers, flashes and explosions as the Germans tried to swat the American planes out of the sky. Some hit their mark as soon some of the planes were falling out of the sky but the witches couldn't do anything but just watch and wait for the next plane to go up in smokes.

"Red light is going on!" Harlington barked.

"Alright girls, on your feet" Guarnere barked.

"What now?" Amelia shouted over the noise.

"Now you hook up! Which is this contraption, got it? Now hook it to the wire above your head" Guarnere shouted. The witches then hooked up to the wire above their heads.

"We are hooked up!" Angela shouted.

"Alright, now for equipment check" Guarnere shouted. The witches and the two paratroopers checked their gear.

"One okay!" Luz shouted from the rear.

"Two is alright!" Alison raised her voice.

"Three is good" Angela barked.

"Four is A-Okay!" Amelia shouted.

"Five, okay!" Guarnere shouted. Then the light swapped to green

Amelia's POV

I watched as Guarnere jumped out of the plane, I was next. Damn it was scary as hell but I can't hold back, there were my friends on this Dakota and they need me on the ground and like dad always said, a pint of sweat saves a gallon of blood.

"SCREW IT! Geronimo!" I shouted as I jumped out of the plane with my 76 mm and Bazooka strapped to my back, my BAR on my left shoulder and my strikers on my legs. I felt the prop blast as my parachute opened up. I looked around at the air surrounding me as I descended. I saw the gun flashes from below. I looked up and saw other guys in the air, most with their parachutes deployed, some not so lucky. I saw some planes falling out of the sky. I then looked down for somewhere to land that isn't a roof or anything else that's dangerous.

"There will do" I said to myself as I manoeuvred myself to an empty field. I came to a stop when I landed on my ass.

"Well that went well" I said as I stood up and I immediately grabbed my bayonet and sliced through the ropes to free from the parachute. I then shoved the chute into my bag.

"Alright, time for fighting" I said as I took out my BAR and turn the safety off. I quickly looked around when I heard something crashing just behind.

"Ach, Scheiße" Someone said. I quickly turned around with my gun ready.

"Flash" I said.

"Thunder" I heard the voice said. I looked an saw it was Angela and

"Are you alright, Angela?" I asked.

"I am good, just landed on my arse hard" Angela said.

"Well, at least it is not that bad, imagine landing in a tree or anything hard" I said.

"Ja that would be very ungemütlich" Angela said as she stood up and readied her M1 Carbine, "Now let's go"

"Let's" I said, the two of us began to move out from our landing area to look for the rest of the guys. We came to a junction with the roads flanked by hedgerows.

"Hold here" I said as I figured where to go next.

"...jemand hier!" We heard someone shout.

"It's a German" Angela said.

"Wait, let me take a look" I said as I peered around the hedgerow and I saw a German soldier staring up a tree that had a parachute stuck in it. The German seems to calling for support.

"What is it, Amelia" Angela asked.

"It is a German and I think he is getting reinforcements to assist with a paratrooper" I said.

"Mein Gott, that trooper is going to be killed if we don't do anything" Angela said.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked.

"Ready as ever" Angela said as she gripped her M1 Carbine.

"Alright, let's go" I said as Angela and I came out of the junction and we trained our rifles towards the down the road. Just as we about arrive, more Germans appeared and they saw us.

"Feuer auf jene Amerikaner" One of them shouted as they began to open fire on us.

"Shields up now" I said.

"Bestätigt" Angela said as we erected shields and we watched as their face turned to horror as their rounds did nothing to affect us.

"Fire at will" I said. I opened up with my BAR while Angela fired her M1 Carbine. We fired through the Germans with our lead.

"God damn it, this Carbine is like shit" Angela grumbled as we continue to fire on the Germans.

"Well what to expect, Angela it is a Carbine" I said. We then advanced to the tree and looked up and we both couldn't help but smile to see who it was. It was Alison and she had gotten herself stuck in the branches.

"Well hello there Alison, how its hanging?" I asked with full intention of insulting her.

"Hey how is the view from up there?" Angela sarcastically asked.

"It is just fucking excellent, now get me down!" Alison answered with sarcasm.

"Alright, here catch this" I said as I blew my bayonet to her. She grabbed it and began cutting the ropes meanwhile Angela was looking for a weapon to replace her M1 Carbine.

"Yeah this will just do nicely and oh look he has quite a number of belts on him, Danke Kamerad" Angela said. I turned around and saw her pick up a MG42 and number of ammunition belts from a dead German.

"Well, I wonder how they are going to react if we told them that other than neuroi we also shoot other soldiers" I asked.

"Well, if we tell them properly, they would understand beside it is not like the soldiers we kill are saints or anything" Angela said.

"Yeah that is true, hell some are worse that these poor Germans" I said as I remembered all those top secret missions we all went together where we were to kill the anti-witches groups in the Allied Forces, these bastards were proud of their "swords" to allow girls like me, Angela and Alison to fight in the war, saying things like "Girls' place is not at war" or "Girls are too fragile for war", unfortunately for those who had that line of thought are no longer with us.

"Bloody hell" I heard a certain Britannian witch fall from the tree with a thud.

"Are you alright there, Alison?" I asked.

"Yeah I am fine, thanks for the catch" She said as she stood up and brushed up her uniform and fixed her helmet's position. Remarkably her 17 pdr gun was undamaged from her entire fall.

"Alright, let's go to war and let's find the rest of the guys" I said. We basically wandered around the Galli I mean French countryside looking for the rest of the guys. We encountered a few small patrols which we either disposed of or avoided. Angela managed to pick quite a number of ammunition for her MG42 and the MP40 she had picked up from another dead German. We soon found everyone else, well most of them gathered in a farmyard with Dog Company, there were a bunch of guys who had to do a double take when they saw us.

"Look, who decided to show up" I heard someone said.

Third Person's POV

"Hey Guarnere, sorry we were late, well, you know how celebrities are always fashionably late and all" Amelia smiled.

"Very funny Amelia now that is some loot you got there" Guarnere said.

"Well, if you thought our loot was impressive, you should have seen the Germans' face when they saw our magic powers" Amelia said.

"Oh, I would pay to see that" Toye added.

"Well I would to tell you guys about it but I need to tell Meehan, that we are alive" Amelia said.

"Oh, you need report to Winters, Meehan hasn't shown up yet" Liebgott said.

"Alright, thanks for the head up, Liebgott" Amelia said as she headed for the barn, "Hello Roe"

"Hallo, Amelia, I got question, do any of ya' have magic capable of patching up wounds?" Roe asked in his Cajun accent.

"Yeah, Alison has healing magic so she can help you, why?" Amelia asked.

"I just need some help with some wounded guys" Roe said.

"Well, she is over there" Amelia pointed to where Alison and Angela were standing.

"Thanks, Amelia" Roe said as he went to where Alison and Angela were while Amelia went to where the rest of the officers of Easy Company were gathered.

"Winters, I am here to tell you that your three witches have survived" Amelia said.

"That is good; we could use your firepower as we need to take out a battery of German Eighty-Eights that are hammering Utah beach, those boys on the beaches have enough trouble" Winters said.

"Alright but I will tell the girls, that we are moving out soon sir" Amelia said.

"That is good" Winters said.

"We got the guys, we got our girls, I say we go" Buck said.

"Alright Easy Company, let's move out" Winters said. Soon Easy Company moved out to knock out a battery of German artillery that was battering the beaches where the Allied Forces were landing.

Brécourt, France

They arrived to a position just behind some trees which in turn was behind the German troops positions. Winters devised a plan and they soon went into positions. Winters and a number of his men were too assault the gun positions. The rest of the men are to provide covering fire for those assaulting the gun positions. Once the first gun was captured everyone was to move into the trenches and keep the Germans pinned. Amelia and Angela were not to fire their main cannons as they had neither the time nor space to do so.

"Move" Winters shouted as he led his group into the trenches.

"Alright, let them have it boys!" Amelia shouted as she opened up with her BAR.

"Keep them pinned, guys so they don't shoot back" Angela shouted. The firefight continued as Winters and his group swept through the trenches. Soon Sergeant Martin shouted.

"They got the first gun! Come on everyone, let's go!" Martin barked. The entire company ran into the trenches to keep the Germans pinned with Winters and some of the men pushed for the second gun. It was going like clockwork until someone decided to do something stupid.

"Hey, I think that dead Kraut has a Luger" Hoobler said.

"So what" Guarnere asked.

"Cover me" Hoobler said as he ran out of the trenches to run to the dead Kraut to see if the dead man did have a Luger.

"God damn it, Hoobler!" Guarnere shouted as he fired his Thompson at the Germans hidden in the bushes across the open field from the trenches. The Germans however suddenly stopped firing.

"Are you fucking serious?" Amelia said.

"Oh now they stop shooting" Perconte said.

"Maybe they think Hoobler's a medic" Liebgott said.

"Well, he is going to need a god damn medic" Guarnere said. Hoobler finding out that it was not a Luger quickly got up and raced back in a zigzag pattern to avoid getting shot.

"Hey, Jerry, have some breeze!" Amelia shouted as she created a gust of wind at the Germans so to blind them and cause confusion.

"Holy shit! That is some power you got there" Malarkey said.

"Well, if you've been fighting for 3 years straight, you learn things" Amelia said.

"So you got your god damn Luger?" Guarnere asked as Hoobler got back into the trench.

"No it was some weird ass horn" Hoobler sighed as he turned to fire his rifle at the Germans.

"A Luger, you could have asked from me you know" Angela said standing next to Hoobler firing her MP40.

"You had a Luger? How?" Hoobler asked.

"I am German, you dummkopf" Angela said.

"Oh right, but how did you get one?" Hoobler asked.

"We will discuss this later, we have a war to fight" Angela replied.

"Right" Hoobler responded. Soon Dog Company arrived and they were surprised to see Angela and Amelia there for simple reasons, their strikers, their familiars and the fact they are girls.

"Lieutenant Speirs, nice of you to join us" Compton said.

"Thanks" Speirs said, "Winters, can Dog take the third gun?"

"Go, we will cover you" Winters said

"Roger, Dog Company, we are taking that gun!" Speirs shouted as he and his men raced to the third gun. Speirs did something ballsy which was that he ran outside of the trenches and practically took the gun by himself. Winters then went over and took out the gun with dynamite and grenades. They then withdrew from the position. They only suffered one wounded, Robert "Popeye" Wynn and one dead, John Hall. The paratroopers were impressed with the witches' performance that day and were going to make sure these girls make it through the war.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Bomber's Worth

Strike Witches' World

6th June 1944

Dover, Britannia

After some discussion, the American B-17 "Texas Rose" and her crew was attached to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing after Jennifer somehow gained magic powers which were Super Strength with her familiars being Arctic Fox. Her familiar was a strange one as it will change colour depending on the temperature and it was not the only thing about her that changed, her hair colour would change with her familiar's colour. She had opted not have strikers because she was wanted to with her bomber crew because she has been with them for two years of war but she was still given strikers which were the P-51 Mustang with its M2HB Browning which she keeps in the B-17. The B-17 was given an upgrade as her engines were modified by Shirley and Matt. It was given better self defense armaments like 20 mm cannons, 15 mm cannons, dual machine guns. It was also strengthened with crisscrossing braces mounted in the interior of the bomber. New technology was added as well such as radar, better bomb sights and improved radio. Beside that three more witches were directed to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and they were to arrive today which was same day the 501st was conducting experiments.

Dover Air Base

"Attention everyone, this is Texas Rose, we will soon be at altitude; the experiment will be conducted soon" Dave radioed. The lone B-17 was flying over the Dover Air Base, around it were the 501st JFW well excluding Sanya who was asleep and Katherine who was in the office dealing with paperwork which she had to attend to, however not all of the 501st JFW members were flying but they were in the air.

"It is a bit odd to tell you the truth" Jennifer said as she glanced to the bomb bay where instead of bombs there was a special cargo.

"Well, this is very unnerving" Shirley said.

"Come on Liberion, we will never get an advantage over the neuroi if we don't have new weapons" Gertrude said.

"But, Gertrude-san isn't this dangerous?" Yoshika asked.

"Um…It is but we have to trust the pilots that they keep the plane steady for this" Gertrude answered.

"Thanks for the trust, Gertrude" Matt smiled.

"Don't worry, Yoshika, by god will's we will succeed" Amirah said.

"Alright, Ursula we are at the desired altitude" Dave said.

"Thank you, David alright Smith, open bomb bay doors" Ursula asked.

"Roger, opening bomb bay doors" Adam radioed. The bomb bay doors soon came to life as they opened up, soon the howling wind almost drowned out the drone of the engines.

"Things just got lively" Shirley said.

"Keep your eyes open girls, we are watching history in the making" Mio said as the B-17 began to prepare for the experiment. Suddenly the air raid siren went off and everyone was surprised. Then three neuroi appeared and began to launch attack at the 501st JFW.

"What? Intelligence said that the neuroi were not going attack today" Minna said.

"Damn it, they caught us in a vulnerable situation!" Mio said.

"Celaka (Shit)! Sial betul makhluk asing ini (These aliens are sure fuckers)!" Amirah cursed.

"What do we do now?! Yoshika and the rest are inside the B-17" Lynette said.

"We need to get Shirley out!" Francesca shouted.

"Francesca! Don't worry about me, just get the neuroi!" Shirley shouted.

"We have to make do without them, everyone into combat situation now" Minna said.

"What about the experiment?" Ursula asked.

"It will have to wait, Ursula, we have more pressing matters right now" Minna asked.

"Texas Rose! Get out of here now!" Mio barked.

"No, ma'am we want to see this experiment to the end and we are not going anywhere!" Dave said.

"Hell yeah, we got this far and we will be damned if we don't see it too the end" George barked.

"But you are all in a bomber! You will not survive this fight!" Minna said.

"Ma'am, we will okay! You are witches! And from what I heard there is nothing witches can't do!" Dave said.

"That is true" Mio said.

"Fine but this because you wanted this" Minna said.

"Gunners, open fire now" Dave barked.

"Roger" Charles replied.

"Guns cocked and locked" Matt hollered

"I am at my gun" Jennifer said.

"Ready to kill" Isaac shouted.

"These 15 mm cannons are itching to shoot lead" Harold smiled.

"I want to hear these 20 mm sing" Frank said. The B-17's guns began firing at the neuroi.

"Come on girls! We can't let a bomber have all the fun, fire at will!" Mio said.

"Alright systems are all check girls, get ready for combat!" Dave radioed.

"Hurry up! The neuroi isn't going to wait for us" Gertrude barked.

"I see that you can still shoot straight sis" Erica said.

"I may be scientist but I can still shoot, sis" Ursula said.

"Alright, we are ready! Now let's go already!" Shirley shouted. The neuroi was firing back with some of the beams getting close.

"Cepatlah! We are sitting ducks here!" Amirah shouted.

"Holy shit, those are real close!" Adam said as he got out of the nose.

"Adam, man those cheek machine guns!" Charles barked.

"Got it!" Adam replied.

"Texas Rose, Look out! There is a neuroi right below you!" Perrine shouted.

"I see it! Eat lead bitch!" Harold shouted as he fired his 15 mm cannons.

"God damn it, let us go already!" Shirley barked.

"Not now, just fire between your legs!" Amirah barked.

"Good idea, Amirah! Everyone fire through the bomb bay" Gertrude ordered.

"Hai, Gertrude-san" Yoshika said as she aimed her cannon between her strikers and fired.

"This is awkward as hell" Shirley said.

"Just shoot, Liberion!" Gertrude said. The four witches started firing on the neuroi but the neuroi was still gunning for the bomber.

"Damn it, this bitch is still coming!" Harold barked.

"Oh Mighty Allah, I thank you for the life you have given me and if this is my time to die, then I humbly accept but I pray that my family's lives stretch longer than mine" Amirah prayed as she slowly removed the empty magazine from her Lewis gun.

"Everyone brace for collision!" Matt shouted. However just as the neuroi was about a few metres from the bomber it was shot by a large caliber cannon followed up by machine gun fire.

"What the?" Eila said.

"Who shot that? Lynette was that you?" Minna asked.

"No Minna that wasn't me" Lynette said.

"Sorry we are late, we had to stop in Portsmouth first to unload some cargo" An unknown witch said.

"Who is this?" Mio barked.

"This is Group Captain Tanya Rentap from South East Asia Command 1st Fighter Witch Squadron, I was given orders to join the 501st and I have with two other witches" The first witch replied.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Kirana Kusnapaharani of the Dutch East Indies Air Command 1st Witch Squadron, I was also given orders to join the Strike Witches" The second witch said.

"Sawasdee kaa, I am Flying Officer Theetika "Teeny" Niratpattanasai of the Royal Siam Air Force, I have been ordered to join the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, ready to give support" The last witch said.

"Alright, help and take out those bastards" Minna said.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Alright, girls, your drop is here" Dave said.

"Adam, let the birds fly!" George shouted.

"Roger, releasing witches now!" Adam said as he flipped the switch and Yoshika, Amirah, Gertrude and Shirley were launched from the B-17 and they immediately took off without a hitch. The four immediately attacked and destroyed the neuroi that tried to ram the B-17.

"That will teach you to attack a bomber, you bastard!" Shirley shouted.

"Jahaman engkau, neuroi, now it is our turn" Amirah barked as her Lewis gun let loose

"Ursula, experiment is a success!" Jennifer radioed.

"Hey! Why the hell did you call for me~!" Someone shouted.

"Katherine? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork?" Minna asked.

"Minna, you do know it is me that you are talking to" Katherine replied as she came into the area.

"Oh yeah, you hate paperwork" Mio said.

"Ma'am" The three new witches said as they saluted Katherine. Katherine returned the salute and looked at the three.

"So you three are the new girls that I had been asked to bring into the 501st JFW, hmm, you girls have a lot to live up to, are you ready for it?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, ma'am, we are more than ready" Tanya said.

"Alright, let's make some noise" Katherine smiled.

"Everyone, fire at will" Minna shouted.

"6 pdr, going loud" Tanya shouted as she fired her six pdr gun at one of the neuroi.

"Nah, petir!" Kirana shouted as she unleashed a bolt of lightning at the same neuroi.

"You shall feel the wrath of my fire, Devil!" Theetika shouted as she threw a fireball at the other neuroi.

"Apa? You want magic infused rounds, boleh" Amirah said as she fired magic infused rounds from her Lewis gun at the neuroi

"This is for trying to injure Yoshika!" Lynette shouted as she five aimed shots at the neuroi target.

"Alright, time for all you to cool down" Katherine said as she blew a bitter cold wind at the two neuroi.

"Hell, this is one hell of a magic show" Isaac said.

"I know what you are saying Isaac, they are sure cool" Matt said.

"Okay! Time to play ball" Tanya said as she came while holding her 6 pdr's barrel and she smashed the neuroi with her cannon and destroyed the neuroi.

"And it is flying high, it looks like going out of the stadium and it is out of the stadium! It's a home run!" Dave announced.

"Alright, a home run!" Shirley smiled.

"Hey, here is a taste of hell!" Theetika said as she threw a fireball at the last neuroi with a few rockets as a kicker.

"That is the best fireworks, I have ever seen and I am from New York City" Frank said.

"Alright, everyone, let's go home, we need to properly welcome our three new witches" Katherine said.

"Yes, ma'am" everyone said.

"Hey, Theetika, Tanya, Kirana, jangan risau sangatlah, these girls are alright, they are just normal girls despite their status well except for Perrine maybe" Amirah smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean, Amirah?" Perrine asked angrily.

"Ah! Nothing, puan, nothing" Amirah immediately apologized. Everyone laughed at the little spectacle. The witches and the Texas Rose soon returned to their base in Dover for some rest and to fight another day. The 501st had a small party to celebrate the success of the experiment and to welcome the three new witches. Ursula headed back for Neue Karlsland to resume research on finding a way to get people in the right places.


End file.
